How?
by Oh Well Moo
Summary: A new member of the organization has caught Axel's eye. summary sucks, fo rul
1. Chapter 1: Opal eyes

authors note/disclaimer:i own nothing that you can recognize.

weeew, chapter one

There he sat in the grey room. His brilliant emerald eyes staring at the ceiling. As he sat there with his dazed expression, he reflected on the days events

Xemnas had called all of his black coated comrads together that morning. This was notjing out of the ordaniary, it happend three or four times a week. Axel had not paid much attention to his silver haired superior as he spoke to the rest of the nobodies. The ginger haired man didn't really care what he had to say. His mind was on other things, such as sharing icecream with Roxas.

But when the enormous white doors opened, Axels thoughts changed. No, it wasn't that the doors had opened, it was the figure that stepped through it. One that Axel didn't recognize.

Her black hair framed her face, falling only briefly past her shoulders. Choppy bangs hung low on her forhead, nearly obscuring her brilliant opal eyes. Her skin was pale, only made more so in contrast to her hair. She had a wire frame, beating even Axel's. Her coat hung from her as though it were four sizes to small, dragging the floor as she walked.

Every thought in the pyro's mind camr to a hault as she glanced his way. A gutwrenching sadness in her gorgious eyes.

His face became hot, she had caught him staring. He looked away quikly, glad for the shade on his face that his hood provided him, hiding the crimson of his cheeks.

Axel sighed. 'Xemnas said her name was Elix...' he thought to himself 'Elix...'

He thought back to the look in her eyes. 'If i had a heart, it would have withered up and shatterd right there.' He chuckled at the thought.

"Whats so funny Axel?"

"SHI-!"

Axel glared at Demyx from where he had fallen from the couch and landed on the floor with an auidible 'thud'. "Demyx! What the heck are you doin? Sneakin up on me like that?" The crimson headed man grumped as he got up from the floor, dusting off his coat.

"Whaddya mean?" Demyx grinned, "I was talkin to ya the whole time I was here, but you were all zoned out." Axel glared down at him.

"Sooooo, whatcha all worked up over?"

Axel shook his head, his thought s were none of Demyx's bussiness. So, without another word, he left the grey room to find another sanctuary to sit and think.

The next few days had ground Axel's nerves even more. He couldn't stop thinking about her. On his missions, when he ate, even in his dreams she invaded his mind. He hadn't even spoken to her! Nevertheless, she was still there, envading his mind in excrusiating silence. Everytime he thought of her lovely sad face, the pit of his stomache ached. He felt so... empty.

Axel couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly made his way to her bedroom. Knocking on her door, a little harder than entended. The sudden noise filling an otherwise empty hallway.

The door opened slowly, Axel felt his resolve shatter as those opal eyes looked up at him.

chapter 1:end

a/n: cheeseballs, right?

please revei ^u^


	2. Chapter 2: connection

A/N:yuh, this is horrid, save yourself some eyeball cancer. disclaimer: i own nothing that you can recognize.

Chapter 2

Axel just stood there dumbfonded. 'Had...had she been this small the first time?' From where he stood, she was like a child. She was atleast and foot and a half shorter than him.

"I...uh...hi" was all he culd manage. The girl, Elix, gave him a small "Hello" Axel's Cheeks flushed. 'Oh god...her voice' he thought, a small smile on his face. He scolded himself for ever being resentful of the girl for invading his mind.

Elix raised an eyebrow at the strange man. "umm..do you want to come in?" she ask, steppin back from the doorway, and motioning for him to come in.

Axel thought for a moment, and decided he would, wishing to browes the intrests of his new little friend. so, with bells on his toes, he shuffled into the room.

He looked around, noticing almost nothing decorationg the room at all. 'Duh...' Axel thought, 'shes only been here afew days, theres noth gunna be anything in her room.'

Though, there was one thing out of the ordinary. A plush cat lay on her bed. The words 'Twilight Town' printed in yellow on its belly. Its cyan fur popping from all the white in the room. Axel reached down and picked it up, sqeezing the soft plush in his hand.

"The blonde boy gave it to me. uh...Roxas..i think." the girl chimmed from her place at Axel's side. "Hes really nice, he talks to me in the hallway and at breakfast."

He gazed at the toy, his calm stare slowly turning into a glare. 'Roxas had talked to her?' a feeling of jelousy washing over the man. His fist clenched around the plush.

The girls hand came to rest on his arm. "Hey, are you ok?" she cooed in her small voice. His expression softend, and he losend his grip on the cat. He had almost squeezed the stuffin' and fluffies out of it.

"Yeah, just fine." He sighed. "My names Axel by the way."

The girl smiled. "Im Elix, nice ta finally meet ya."

Axel raised an eyebrow at her. Finally?

"Well, after i saw ya staring at me the other day, it seems like your the only one i havent talked to. Ive already met everyone else. i kinda figured you didn't like me." She confessed, eyes drifting twords the floor, hands fumbling with the folds of her coat.

No...how could she ever think that of him, of anyone? True, he'd avoided her..but he could never dislike her, and woudn't beleave itif someone claimed to. Then an idea struck him. no, not a wonderful terrible nasty awful idea, hes not the Grinch.

"Hey, do you have a mission today?" He ask, eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, i was actually getting ready to leave when you knocked."

Her eyes widend in horror. "OH NOES! Im late for my mission with Zexion! He'll be angry, an probly beat me with that book. I gotta go,nooow!" she said, opening a dark portal and striding to it. Axel caught her wrist. "When your missions over, go to the clock tower in Twilight Town."

She looked back at the man holding her wrist and smiled. "I will" was all she said before running through the portal.

chapter 2, end

A/N: wew! i forgot to say this last time, but i dun have a beta, so my spelling will probly be off. Thanks for reading, please review ouo


	3. Chapter 3: Ice cream and Sunsets

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!11!111

chapter 3

The slim red haired man sat at the top of the clock tower, a sly smile on his face. Roxas wouldn't be coming today. But Elix will. He cast a glance at the colorfuly wraped box for the billionth time in twenty minutes.

Earlier he had gone down to the electronics shop and purchased a sterio system, as well as a large stack of CDs, for Elix, hoping that the gift would bring them together. He was proud of his gift, and he hoped with all his non-existant heart that shed like it just as much. With a little luck, shed also like the music hed chosen for her,

His smile widend when he heard the fimiliar klik klak of boot heels. Soon, Elix round the corner to the clock tower balcony.

"Hi Axel." the girl chirped, noteing how close to the edge he was sitting, considering the height of the tower, she decided not to follow suit.

"Bout time," Axel grinned, "and here i thought you had forgotten me." he said with mock sorrow, wipeing nonexistant tears from his eyes. She smiles, deciding to not take him seriously, and sat against the wall of the tower. "So, what up?" she ask before Axel thrust an icecream at her, which she gladly took with a sweet "Thank you."

"How was your mission?" Axel ask, before taking a bite of his own frozen treat. "It was fine. Zexion was kinda grumpy though." She explained, tentivly licking her icecream.

They sat there, just like that, until the sun was almost out of veiw. The sky a vibrant purple.

"OH! Hey," Axel smiled, quikly standing. Elix, who had been chewing on her icecreams stick smiled up at him. She admired his resiliance. Axel pushed the colorful box over to her. She smiles sweetly at him, "Axel, what is this?"

"Its a presant," he said crouching down next to her, "open it." She took the sticky bow that was set on the top of the box and stuck it to Axel's forehead, and tore the wraping from the conceled sterio box.

Her smile widend and she huged him. "Thank you, Axel. Its great!"

Axels face turned a tomato red. "Yeah, no problem," He dismisses. "We'd better get back, its getting dark."

That night, Axel lay in his bed, reviewing the days events. He smiled to himself as he fell asleep, remembering the warmth of her hug.

A/N:aw, how fluffy. no? i mad eyour iq drop? im sorry. Please Review ouo


	4. Chapter 4: interlude Larxene

Disclamer: i own nothing you recognize.

A/N: i got bored and decided to write a little side story. but there may be refrences to it in future chapters. enjoy.

Elix's mission had went well into the early morning. By the time she had gotten to her room, she was ready to fall over and just die, right there. So she climed into bed, and went to sleep.

thump thump thump

Elix groaned and looked to her door. "Come in." She never botherd to lock her door. She looked over to the clock as the blonde girl she new to be Larxene walked into her room. Elix grimiced at the clock as she found that she had only slept an hour. But, she couldnt be grumpy. Her sleep deprivation was not Larxene's fault. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh good, your alive" Larxene began, "i figured youd need to go shopping for afew... key items." the blonde girl purred, grinning at Elix.

"Um, key items?"

Elix stared in horror at the lacey pink underwear that Larxene had presented her with in the store. "Um...Larxene..." Elix managed to squeek. "What now?" Larxene asked, annoyed. The girl had been pestering her about every little thing. "Why exactly do i need all this?" Elix ask, raising an eyebrow. Larxene shook her head, this girl just didn't get it. "To attrack men." she said, looking over a corset. Elix pawd through the pile of under garments. "But this stuff all goes under my cloathes..."

"ok, yes, but itll help you keep a man."

"how?"

"well..."

Elix sat in her bed, reflecting upon the tramatizing events of the day that she had just returned from. Sighing, she decides to never go shopping with Larxene again.

A/N: heheheheheh panties... please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Musical Marsh Mallows

Disclaimer:see other chapters for it o3o

A/N: yay, back to the story. heres a good one for demyx fans. this ones a lil goofy, since i wrote it down at like...3 a.m.

Axel stood infront of her door. He'd been standin there for ten minutes, deciding wether to knock or not. There was soft music coming from inside. It didnt sound like any band Axel had heard before. Infact, there was only one instrament. Some kind of guitar.

The red head thought for a moment. He had never seen the girls weapon. It could be a guitar. The again, she could just as easily have bought one. He softly knocked. In Axel's odd little mind, the girl known as Elix was as gentle and delicate as a fawn, freaks ya out, huh?

The door opened. Axel's eyes instingtivly flowed down to where the girls usually stared up at him, but insted, were met by the chest of another mans cloak. The music had stopped. Axel raised his eyes to meet those of the man.

"Heya Axel." Demyx greeted with a smile.

"Demyx...wheres Elix?" Axel asked, still processing the presance of the blonde.

Demyx tapped his chin with his index finger "uuuh, oh, shes on a mission with Luxord."

Axel nodded, vaguley remembering Elix telling him this earlier. With a barely audible 'Oh' he began to turn away. He stoped, somthing had clicked in his head. Axel turned to the blonde, who had begun to close the door, but stoped when he caught the ginger's eye.

"Somthin' wrong bro?" Demyx ask, raising his eyebrows. Axel's brows drew together, creating a scowl. "Demyx...why are you in her room?" the blonde rubbed the back of his neck, surprised by thechange in Axel's attitude. "Well...she said that you had got her a sterio and some CDs, so i came to check it out the selection."

"Mind letting me in?"

Elix stared at the scene ahead of her. Two men she had barly met were standing infront of her sterio, and argueing over music. She looked around the room, searching for somthing to distract them. There it was, on the nightstand sat a bag of marshmellows. Walking over to the table she swept them up. Ripping open the bag she strode over to the boys.

"Marshmellow?" she chirped, popping one of the glutany pillows into her mouth.

The boys argument came to an abrupt stop as they looked at her, each taking a little ball of sugary sellulite. Demyx ate his right away, while Axel used his powers to roast it before eating it.

"Heeeeey...i want a roasted one." Demyx whined childishly.

For the rest of the nite, the trio abused Axels powers to roast sugary treats.

A/N: this chapter gave me serious brain tumor, so terrible. -w-; plz review.


	6. mission for two: cheesy titles for chees

yaaaaaay, new chapter

There was good news and bad news, the bad news was that Axel had a mission with all the snow, huns, and that Shin…Shang…. whatever his name was. ANd he'd e singing that ratchet song about manliness, when the manliest one there was the girl in drag. The good news, and the only reason Axel took this mission was that Elix was going.

At six in the mourning axel wok up, he was to excited to ever get back to sleep. So he hopped in the shower. When he got out he went through the daily routines of brushing his teeth and hair, getting dressed, and tinges lke that. Axel sprinted to the girls room. without bothering to knock he slammed open the door. He barely stopped himself from yelling an enthusiastic "good morning" when he noticed the girl sleeping. she was burried under a mound of blankets. the only thing visible was her hair.

Axel stood in the doorway awkwardly, his hand still on the knob. He squinted his eyes at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was only seven forty-five in the mourning. There was a small dot in the corner of the clock's digital screen to show that an alarm had been set.

Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the bedside table. Picking up the clock, he pressed the alarm button and read the time it was set for. eight a.m.

Axel thought that if he had to wait fifteen minutes that he would explode. he wanted her company now. He turned on her stereo, not loud enough to wake her up, but loud enough that it could be clearly heard throughout the small room.

The red haired man turned off the girls alarm, he had decided to wake her himself.

All in all it had taken Axel another hour to wake Elix.

"I don't know why you were so gear to leave, you told me you hated this world." Elix said, brushing her hair. Axel simply sat on the bed, and listened to her chatter away, a small smile planted on his face.

"LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS… TO DEFEAT… THE HUNS!"

Axel was going to die, he couldn't stand it here. That little chines guy sang this song every time he was here. And overtime, the china man was shirtless. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME! Eventually someone would lose an eye. As for the song, Axel believed that the woman in drag, mulan, was the only one who had the right to be called a man. Especially with Shang in comparison.

"Hey Axel, i just thought of something."

Axel turned to the girl, grateful for the distraction.

"What?"

"Well, since Ping is actually a woman, and Shang likes her, but docent know she's a woman, does that make Shang gay?"

Axel thought about it, crossing his arms. "It would… if this all didn't come from the nazi mind of Walt Disney."

Elix looks up at him. "You just stomped all over the fourth-wall."

Axel nods, he knew what he said.

After spending our hours searching, they didn't find the heartless. Meaning, Axel's first mission with Elix was spent in his least favorite world with Jakie chan, a cow, buddah, a cross-dresser, and self proclaimed king of the rock. Lisening to these people sing about manliness and finding a slave wife. The only good that came of this was getting to see Elix's weapon, a giant silver axe, longer than she is tall, which she used to drive off a little crack head dragon who was pestering Axel about his fire powers. They got no pay or reward, nothing. Mission failed, end of story.

The duo sat at the clock tower, watching the sky.

"Hey Axel, is there someone else coming?" Elix asked, she had noticed that Axel had bought three icecreams instead of only two.

"Uh yeah, Roxas and I usually set up here together."

"Mkay." Elix piped.

Roxas round the corner of the tower. "hi Axel, hi E."

Axel watched his two friends while they exchanged pleasantries.

'Nicknames?'

that night axel had nightmares o crossdressing chinamen.

A/N: this chapter is borderline rasist…


End file.
